The Tail of Two
by DurzaShade22797
Summary: While running through the forest, Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow come across a young fox who may have some connection to Tails. *Disclaimer* I own none of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters/places/objects featured in my story other than the story itself and any OC's in the story. They all belong to there respected owners.
1. Morning Surprise

**Now I know what your thinking, this isn't the story I promised you, but I'm doing this story as a favor for a friend from school. So I figured that i should do this first for them. I hope that my friend is out there reading this.**

 **Now before you read it, I should tell you that I know very little about the Sonic the Hedgehog lore and story, I'm only doing this for a friend, and the idea I came up with was too good to pass up, so if some things I write are incongruent with the actual story, you know why.**

 **Now enjoy the story.**

 _Sonic's POV_

Knuckles, Shadow and I were taking a break after our morning run in the woods near Knothole, well more like my morning run that i forced them to join me in, but they didn't mind they liked running, but not as much as me. There was something about feeling the air rush past me as I run faster than the speed of sound that made me feel alive. Although i had to slow my pace down considerably seeing as how there was no way they could keep up with me otherwise. By now we were deep into the forest and all breathing lightly from our exertions, although Shadow claims not to have broken a sweat, whole "ultimate life-form" gig again. I looked over at Knuckles from where we were sitting, but he seemed a little bit disturbed. "Hey, what's wrong, big red?" i asked. The red echidna glared at me. "Don't call me that." he said simply. I smiled at him, i loved to pick on him. "Something's watching us." he said with a dark tone of voice. "Really?" i asked curiously. I looked around, but i didn't see anything. "Yeah. you can feel it too, right Shadow?" he asked turning to the ebony hedgehog. He was looking at the ground with an expression as dark as his fur. "Yeah i feel it. And it's a someone, not a something" he replied in a toneless voice. _How does he know?_ I wondered to myself. As we were sitting there i started to notice the weird feeling too. It was this weird, creeping feeling that gave me the impression that we weren't alone. Suddenly, i heard what sounded like a twig snapping, followed by a quiet, but still noticeable, sharp intake of breath. All our heads turned at these sounds. They seemed to be coming from some bushed to the right of us across the clearing. We all went over to check it out, with me in the lead. The bushes rustled again and i could swear i could almost see a figure crouching inside them. We all moved closer as the bushes kept rustling. Suddenly we heard a low growl from them. Knuckles flexed his muscles and Shadow bared his teeth a little. I reached out to move the bushes aside when suddenly a purple and grey figure burst out of the bushes and pinned me to the ground. I was helpless as the thing was on top of me growling right in my face. He had purple fur on his arms that i could see, and a grey muzzle with a mouth full of sharp teeth, yet, there was something strangely familiar about his face that i could see, and his growl. Suddenly a red arm reached around him and yanked him off. As he was wrenched from me he let out a yelp that sounded strangely young, and again, familiar. I got up to see the figure struggling in Knuckles choke hold. What he was holding was a small animal-like thing with purple fur, but wearing a dark grey cloak with a hood that covered his face. Once again, i sensed something familiar about him, but it was impossible. I had never seen anything like him before, i think i would have remembered him. "I got ya!" Knuckles growled to the figure in his arms. Suddenly it reached over and hit 2 points on each of knuckles arms, the shoulder and elbow joint. Suddenly knuckles cried out in pain and his arms collapsed to his sides. The animal jumped and flipped out of Knuckles grip and ran away. "Knuckles!" i cried running to him. Knuckles shook his head at me. "Im fine, he just paralyzed my arms. You two go after him! He may be an Eggman spy!" I nodded and ran in pursuit of the figure, Shadow following. With my speed i soon overtook him and ran in front of him to stop him, but suddenly he rolled on the ground towards my feet, causing me to have to jump in order to keep from colliding with him. As i landed he stood up and before i could react, jabbed me in between the shoulder blades and the small of my back, there was a sharp pain in my legs, causing me to cry out and then my legs collapsed under me. He had paralysed my legs. He tried to run off again, but Shadow landed in front of him. They faced each other for a second, then Shadow swung at him. The figure ducked and jabbed Shadow right in the naval, but nothing happened. I guess being the "ultimate life form" meant he couldn't be paralyzed. I watched as the figure hesitated as nothing happened, then Shadow kicked the figure in the stomach, knocking him to the ground only feet from me. The figure was gasping for breath as Shadow leaned down and picked us both up. "Put me down, Behemoth!" said the figure in a voice that sounded quite young. Shadow ignored him and started carrying us back to the clearing. When we got there, Knuckles was pacing the clearing with his arms hanging limp by his sides. When he saw Shadow he growled at the direction of the figure. Shadow threw him on the ground while setting me down gently. The figure tried to crawl away, but Shadow placed a foot on his back, keeping him from moving. "Let me go!" the figure growled again. But shadow just snarled. "Not until you fix them!" he said in a low, dangerous voice. "Fine!" said the figure. Shadow leaned down and dragged him over to me. The figure leaned down and turned me over onto my stomach. I felt him jab me in the side, and suddenly my legs jolted and i could move them again. Then he went over to knuckles. At first he backed away growling, but the figure just walked up to him and grabbed his limp right arm, bended his hand back, and flicked his wrist. His arm jolted and then he proceeded to do the same thing to his other arm. As soon as both his arms were working again, he landed a punch right in the middle of the figures face, sending him sprawling on the floor again. Suddenly his cloak fell off and revealed him to us. After close inspection, i found out that our attacker was a young fox, about 16 it looked like, and of slight build. As i stared at him i had a sense of deja vu. His face looked extremely similar to one i'd seen before, but…..different somehow. Then the fox stood and dusted himself off. Then he spoke. "The paralysis was only temporary. They would have been fine. You ' have to chase me." he said in a low voice. "We didn't know that." i said standing up again. he grunted in acknowledgment and made to walk off, but Knuckles grabbed him by the arm to stop him. "Hold on a second." he said, but the fox, jerked his arm out of his grip and growled again. "Don't make me paralyze you again, dreadlocks!" he snapped, referring to knuckles abnormal hair style. But then Shadow came up behind him and shoved him. "I hope you don't, shorty, i'd have to punch your purple face in." he said. The fox swung around and growled at him again. Now i needed to step in. "Guys, chill out." i said. They both looked at me and backed off. I walked over to the boy, who glared at me. I stopped in front of him. "Who are you, and why are you here?" i asked him calmly. He just scoffed at me "Why do you care?" he demanded. "Because for all we know, you could be one of doctor Eggman's spies." Shadow answered him. The boy acknowledged his answer with a sigh. "I'm not a spy or friend of Eggman. My name is Ivan, and i'm just passing through. I'm on a quest." he told us. His answer peaked my interest. "What kind of quest?" i asked. He sighed exasperated. "If you must know, its a quest to find someone. My brother." he said. This once again peaked my interest. I sat down, and stared at him, trying to find out why he seemed so familiar to me. "What happened?" Knuckles asked him. He glanced at him, then continued to stare at the ground. There it was again, that feeling like i should know this kid, and his mannerisms were familiar too, like the way his fist kept clenching and unclenching to show he was agitated, and the way his tails kept-OH MY GOD! This fox had 2 tails! Just like….someone else. I was shaken out of thought as the fox continued talking. "We were both very young. I was 9, and he was 7. We were outside playing. When suddenly our house was being attacked by these guys. Our mother grabbed us and hid us, but we ran. As we ran, we got separated. That was 7 years ago. And i've been searching for him everywhere. But i will find him. I have to, i have to make things right with him. We should've stuck together, but we didn't. And i have to fix that." we were all stunned by the young fox's story. And we all just stared at him. Finally I spoke. "What was your brothers name?" i asked him. He took a deep breath before answering. "His name was…..Miles. Miles Prower." he said as he looked at all of us. "Do you know him?" he asked pleadingly. Suddenly all the dots connected in my head. All the pieces fell into place. I looked at the others and i could tell that the same thing happened to them. The familiar face. The similar mannerisms. The same double tail. The familiar way of words. It all became clear to us all. This fox…...was Tail's brother.

 **Ooohhh...surprise surprise, sonic is clueless until the pieces are laid out for him. Anyways I hope my friend is happy with chapter 1. I will see you all later!**


	2. Introductions

**Hey guys, I know it's been a LONG time since my last update, like long enough that most authors would have quit. I'm sorry, I was going through stuff and had a hard time finding motivation to write again, but lately thing happened that forced me to fall back into writing fanfiction as a sort of therapy.**

 **Anyway, here you go and enjoy.**

Sonic's POV

I couldn't help but stare at Ivan as we were walking towards Knothole. It was all so obvious now

looking back on it. This fox was the spitting image of Tails, although there were definite

differences, like his coloring, obviously, and his obvious age difference, and his expression,

Tails was usually very happy and energetic, but Ivan's face was stern and almost cold, but

definitely calculating, as if he was thinking about how best to fight us off if we were to turn

against him. It was obvious he didnt trust us, Not that we really gave him much to trust. Once he

told us Tails was his brother, we all told him to come with us, we didn't give him a reason, just

told him to come. Suddenly he looked over at me. "Where are you taking me, hedgehog?" he

asked suspiciously. "To see someone." i answered briefly, but he wasn't letting up that easily.

"Who?" he asked. "You'll see soon enough." i answered him again. But he just scoffed. "What

kind of an answer is that?" he asked coldly, then stopped walking. "For all i know you could be

leading me into a trap, im not taking another step until you inform me of our whereabouts." he

stated angrily, then shadow came up behind him and snarled. "Thats fine, i could always carry

you over my shoulder." he stated coldly, then ivan turned around snarling. "Just because i can't

disable you, Behemoth, doesn't mean i can't punch your lights out!" he said menacingly, but

Shadow was unaffected, and just croushed down so they were nose to nose. "Ya think so?

Then try it, i dare you." he said darkly. They just sat thete for a few minutes before Ivan huffed

and turned around. "Let's just get there quickely. Besides, no prison has ever been able to hold

me for long, so if this is a trap, ill escape, and then come for all three of you." he muttered.

Shadow smirked and we ket walking.

Soon we arrived back at Knothole and started making our way towards Tails house. As we were

walking we were greeted by a friendly voice. "Hey Sooooooonic!" i turned and saw Amy running

towards me. She stopped in front of me and smiled widely. "Hey Amy." i said politely. She

smiled again. "Hi! Sooooooo me and Rouge are planning on going out later, and we were

wondering if you wanted to come along?" she asked brightly. "Well, we're kinda busy right now."

i said looking down at iven. She followed my gaze and saw the purple fox staring at her with

disgust. She smiled again. "Oooh! A newcomer! What's your name?" she asked him, but he

didn't answer, just stared at her, then he finally spoke in a very blunt tone. "What kind of Barbie doll look are you trying to pull off?" at this comment Amy blinked, i choked, and both shadow

and knuckles snickered under their breath, but stopped as soon as Amy shot them a death

glare. Finally i spoke. "This is Ivan, were taking him to see someone, and he's not really a

people person, as you can tell." Ivan scoffed at this and Amy looked him over with curiosity.

"Huh. Y'know he looks a lot like-" i cut her off by coughing. When she looked over at me i shook

my head, signaling her to shut up. Thankfully she got the message and stopped talking. " Well,

see you later Sonic!"

After that we continued on our way to the other side to mobius, where an old friend's house was.

He preferred to live near the outskirts of mobius because there was less noise to distract him

from his projects. After a while we finally arrived. "Wait here", i told ivan outside the garage door.

He humphed but stayed where he was, while we proceeded into the house. We went to the

garage, where we knew he would be, and sure enough, there, with the lower half of his body

along with his 2 wagging tails sticking out if the maintenance panel of some big machine, was

our good friend Tails. I smiled and knocked hard on the doorway, and called "Hey Tails!" the

was a clank, and a yelp from the machine. Soon a disheveled, annoyed, and bi tailed fox

crawled out of the machine, but as soon as he saw us, his face brightened up. "Hey Guys!

Whats up?" the perky fox said. The fox's voice made me smile. "Hi Tails. Well, we needed to

show you something, it's kinda important.". I told him, his face then dropped to a concerned

frown. "What is it? IS something wrong?" he asked worryingly. "Just come on." Shadow said

with conviction. We then walked outside to find Ivan standing there with his arms crossed,

facing away from us. I was half surprised he didn't run away while we were gone. I looked down

at Tails, who was staring at Ivan with confusing and apprehension. "Who is that Sonic?" He

asked timidly. "Ivan." i called to the purple fox. He turned towards me with an annoyed

expression, until his eyes traveled to the yellow fox next to me. His eyes widened and filled with

tears. He slowly walked over to us and fell to his knees in front of tails. "It can't be….." he

whispered hoarsely. "After all these years…..you're here…Miles.." Tails was looking really

nervous now. "D-do i know you? How do you know my name?" he asked scared. Ivan seemed

to make a realization. "Oh of course. You were so young, you probably don't remember a thing."

he said more to himself than anything else. He looked up again. "How do i say

this?...Miles...I'm your brother, Ivan Prower."

Tails eyes widened in shock, and we all sat silently, waiting for his reaction.


End file.
